Blackout
by FacelessLegionare
Summary: this story is a full oc story ((and has no connection to the anime its listed under if I could leave the subcategory blank I would have but I had to pick something)) with exception of mentioned gamer gear, animes, etc. those belong to their respective creators as usual no hate mail


((Authors note:THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS DO NOT READ UNLESS 18+ if you're below 18 and you read this its not my problem if you get in trouble I have and will give plenty of warnings. This is a story I had running around my head for a couple days now so yeah read review give constructive critism and tell me what you thought. Any hate/troll mail will be ignored completly so if you got nothing nice to say there's the door may it hit you on the way out...I own nothing that is mentioned in here that isnt my own creation any anime, manga, movies, gaming hardware((controllers, keyboards, etc.)) all belong to their respective creators))

((Trigger Warnings for this story are as follows:Mayhem, looting, rioting, murder, brutal torture, rape, Swearing, Violence, Blood, Gore, and Strong Sexual Content of many types most of which will be later on its starts pretty tame but this is here for later. All of this will be in the story I will give Warnings when each of these begins and ends apart from the swearing because that will be throughout the story so you can read the story without reading all this so if you read and any of the mentioned material offends you it is on you to skip over it I will not be held accountable for people being stupid and ignoring my warnings which I've given/will give plenty of them now enough of my rambling onto the story))

Chapter 1 Location:Atlanta, Georgia Time:9:36 A.M.  
Date:December 21, 2015

Markus's P.O.V.  
My alarm began blaring for the second time today, as I reached over and shut it off rolling over staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to get up today my girlfriend broke up with me last night to run to her dickhead of a ex and left me in the dust, a light knock on my door drew my attention, I sighed sadly and sat up.

"come in" I said and the door opened and one of my three best friends Mikoto Hamasaki, the woman I've had a crush on for the four years I've know her and she doesnt know how I truely feel because she's not into guys but she's a beautiful Japenese woman, she has long dark black hair that stops just above her butt, beautiful facial features, DD breasts, and hourglass figure, a tonned physique from her working out, long legs, a great personality, she stands at 5 foot 10 inches. She came in and sat down next to me, "how you holding up Markus" she asked loooking at me with concern in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders as tears began welling in my eyes again as I fall back onto the bed as the tears begin falling freely. Mikoto lays down beside me wrapping her arms around me and allows me to cry into her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. When my sobs turned to slight shakes she pulled my face up to meet hers I knew my eyes were red, "Markus she's not worth your tears she left an incredible man" she said

I sniffled and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and asked "why do you stick by me and stay my friend when everyone else has abandoned me" I wanted to add "even though I want you to be more" but I kept that to myself and just began sobbing again. She drew my head to her shoulder again and said nothing because she knew I was just depressed, and that I get this way. She spoke into my ear "you deserve to be happy" I shrug the best I could with her arms wrapped around me. My eyes slowly get bigger as I realize how intamate a postion we're in and what she's wearing which consists of a black tank top and a pair of black panties, I feel my cheeks heat up.

My mind repeating "don't get a hardon, don't get a hardon, don't get a hardon, don't get a hardon" over and over again and shifted uncomfortably. She lifted my head looking my face over then down at how we were laying and smirked moving her body closer to mine and whispers in my ear sultrly "you know its kinda erotic us laying like this" as she licked my cheek. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull and I was blasted back out of the bed and against the wall from a nose bleed which went over her shoulder and hit the wall behind her as Mikoto began Laughing hysterically rolling on the bed.

I wiped my nose and look at her with a slight smile my pajama pants not hiding my hardon at all, her laughter died down a bit as she wiped a tear away from her laughing so hard, she looked at me a smile on her face still present "thats what I like to see a smile on your face" She said as her eyes went down to my lower half and added "I'll go and let you take care of your problem", I blushed darker as she walked out swaying her hips to tease me more when the door closed I ran over and locked it and went into the bathroom attached to my room and shut the door turning the shower on stripping off my clothes replaying the incident that just happened in my head looking down at my hard nine inch dick sighing and stepping into the shower and under the warm spray trying to clear my head.

((warning strong masterbation scene and sexual fantasy BEGINS))  
A few minutes passed and my hard on still present I sighed with a smirk and leanded against the wall wrapping my hand around my dick and began pumping it up and down, closing my eyes and entering my fantasies.

(((Markus's fantasy((also a few referances to another story I am writing the main character has the same name as this guy so :P))  
I walked into my apartment after working all day intent on relaxing, I walk into my room removing my black leather jacket and black undershirt, and sat down on the bed fell back closing my eyes. I felt something begin snaking around my wrist my eyes flew open and I flip off the bed as snake like straps of leather chased me I conjured a shadow blade and slashed the strips they fell limply I glanced around seeing a distorted figure in the corner I threw my dagger at the figure.

It disappeared and appeared behind me I swung my fist back but the figure caught it and the leather strips bound to my hand I threw my other fist back but the same thing happened and my hands were bound together behind my back, I struggled to get free "calm down I'm not here to hurt you" the figure said.

I looked back and saw the person become visable it was a woman dressed in sexy Black and Red lingerie I looked at her face and saw it was Mikoto with a sexy grin on her face. My eyes went wide as Mikoto leaned forward and licked my neck her fangs extending, I shuddered from the feel of her tongue. She smirked and added "not unless you want me to Mr. Shadow Lord"((referance to the other story I am writing main character is also named Markus xD those that enjoy my work will get to see it eventually)).

She then sinks her fangs into my neck and begins drinking my blood, she withdraws her fangs and licks the wound turning me around looking into my eyes "so what do you want" she asked in a sultry tone

I looked at her and said "let me pleasure you please Miss" my submissive side coming out.

She nodded and waved her hand as the bindings dropped to the ground, she walked over to the bed pulling me along and lay down on her back, she looked up at me and smiled seductivly, I kneeled down and started licking her inner thigh causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Dont tease me" she spoke her voice low and hot as she looked down at me seriously

I pulled her panties down leaning in licking her clit lightly listening as she begins moaning lowly, I continue licking her clit for a few minutes but then switch to sucking her clit adding two fingers into her easing them into her and wiggling them around within her, her moans increasing in volume as I begin pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly at first getting faster and faster, before long she is moaning so loud that I thought she was gonna lose her voice.

I felt her hot, wet pussy squeezing my fingers tightly as I continued to drive her over the edge until she came hard moaning out as loud as she could "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOD YES OH I'M GONNA CUM," I sped my fingers up pumping them in and out faster and deeper then before as she came on my fingers and tongue listening to her loud moans all the while, her moans were so sexy it was turning me on more then I already was.

I heard her giggle through her pants "well someones happy" she said with a smirk pointing down at my pants, she pushed me off her as I fell on the floor the same enchanted leather straps coming around my wrists, I looked up at her as she kneeled down beside me and took my pants and underwear off. My cock sprung free as she smirked at me and poked the tip lightly causing a shudder to run through my body. She started teasing me with her tongue and fingers, "no..." I was panting so much I could barely even finish my sentance while trying to get more of the pleasure I knew she could give "...fair I didnt tease you" I finally got out.

She just smirked "no you didnt hmmm maybe I will stop teasing but maybe not thats for you to persuade me to either keep teasing or give you the pleasure you are yearning for" she said smiling the whole time.

I looked up at her with a pleading look as she continued to tease me "please stop teasing me Miss please suck my cock make me cum" I begged.

She smirked and sucked my cock down her throat deepthroating me, I was moaning the whole time as she began bobbing her head up and down my cock, I conjured a shadow tendril and had it start easing into her pussy causing her to moan on my cock looking up at me with lust filled eyes as she continued sucking me down her throat the tendril pumping in and out of her pussy driving her towards a second orgasm as I get close to my first release.

"I'm close to cumming" I spoke in between pants the shadow moving faster in and out of her, she just smirked around my cock and took it deeper down her throat flexing her throat muscles around my cock as she moans from the tendril in her pussy. Hearing her moans and feeling their vibrations on my cock, sends me over the edge as I thrust my hips up making my cock go down her throat as I blow my load down her throat. She gulps down my whole load without spilling a drop as the shadow continue moving in and out of her making her moan and grunt in response as she gets to the brink as she finally cums a second time.

The straps around my wrist release and we both collapse on the floor holding one and other in eachothers arms just laying there panting but satisfied for the moment.

((real world))  
I turned and blew my load down into the shower spray.  
((ENDS))

I started breathing heavily leaning against the wall. As soon as I regained my breath I finsihed my shower stepping out and drying off wrapping my towel around my waist I walked over to the mirror and opened the cabinet pulling my toothbrush and toothpaste out. I brushed my teeth and when I was done with that I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and underwear and dropped my towel, pulling my underwear on, tossing my socks on the bed.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my black five finger death punch shirt, some black military combat pants, and some black combat boots. I pulled my pants on, grabbing my black belt looping it threw the belt loops, I reached over and grabbed my deoderant off my dresser rubbing it on my underarms.

I put my deoderant back down on my dresser and pulled my shirt on, then walked over and grabbed my socks pulling them on. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on, lacing them up. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my fingerless gloves pulling them on, and heading out of my room closing the door.

I walked down the stairs slowly, and walking into the kitchen seeing Mikoto sitting at the kitchen table reading a manga book it was a copy of black butler volume 16, she must have been rereading the series again, she was sitting there in a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves well and a black rock shooter shirt that was tight but not too tight, then I saw her older brother Kenshi at the stove cooking breakfast with the tv on the news he was most likly waiting for the weather report, "good morning Markus" I heard him say in his quiet tone. I nodded my head to the man.

I sat down at the table next to Mikoto and heard the TV reporter talking about a terriost group suspected to have gotten their hands on a nukelear device but the military hasnt found anything. My attention was drawn to Mikoto when she flicked me on the nose.

"You get such a blank look on your face when you watch the TV even when its just the news" she said as she looked up from the manga she was reading "its creepy" she added with a small smile.

I shrugged "I guess but what can I say I like watching TV no matter whats on" I said with a passive happish look on my face that I've been gettiing besides the look of sadness and depression ever since my girlfriend broke up with me.

She looked at me seeing the look I had on my face gave me a reassuring smile and when I returned it she went back too her book, her brother finished breakfast "I have to go into work breakfast is on the stove I'll be back later sister" he said to Mikoto who just waved he then turned to me and said "take care of my sister" I nodded to him he walked out. I got up and got Mikoto some of the eggs and bacon setting it in front of her and going back for mine, after getting a helping I sat back down and me and her both began eating.

"So since my brothers out I had something to ask you do you want to do something to take your mind off of elizebeth" Mikoto said after we both finished eating bookmarking her spot in her book and looking at me with a look I couldnt place.

I raised my eyebrow at Mikoto thought about it, thinking to myself "something to do could be a good idea" I looked at Mikoto and told her "yeah what'd you have in mind." She smirked and grabbed my arm and drug me to up the stairs and to her room and sat me down in her chair in front of her computer and she sat down in the chair next to me and booted up her desktop computer. I looked at her skeptically and she gave me a look that said to wait and see so I waited, when the computer started up she opened her animation and game design software and opened a file

"I thought you said this file was never to be seen by me" I asked her

"yeah I did and you're getting ready to see why" she said

When the file fully opened it went to what looked to be a title screen to a video game, I looked at Mikoto she smiled at me as I looked back at the screen as the title came up it read "Warzone:Undead Chronicles," my jaw dropped.

"you created the game I told you about" I said my eyes watering slightly.

She nodded and reached down under the desk and brought up a custom made controller that looked like a blend between a world of warcraft keyboard a glove and a xbox controller,

"the controller to play the game" she said handing it to me

I took it my jaw slightly open "you made this for me"

She nodded as I slipped the glove on seeing the different icons on it that looked like the games special abilities icon, the power botton, as well as the anolog stick for character movment, then at the half that looked like the right half of a xbox controller with the trigger and bumper most likely for aiming and shooting, then the X, Y, B, and A buttons. I hit the power button and the controller vibrated once idicating that it was on, I saw "press A to begin" appear on the screen. I hit the A button and the screen went black then images began flashing across the screen going through the basic story, when it was done it went to the character creation.

I looked at Mikoto with a slight smile "you created my entire game in great detail for me why" I asked her

"it was supposed to be for Christmas but I figured I'd give it to you early" she answered and indicated for me to continue

I began creating my character, starting with the facial features and skintone I made him look like me except paler and with a scar from a knife starting just under his nose going across his lips and down his jawline. Then I moved on to his height and build, I made him as tall as me and similarly built I'm not a body builder by far but I've got some muscle and some intricate tribal tattoos on his right arm, then an icon on the ability glove lite up showing I picked one of my power type.

"you made it to where tribal tattoos are attached to the rune warrior class not just the runic tats" I stated to Mikoto

she smiled "that I did and I also made it to where you you can use the other character class abilities based on your character design so if you'd have made your character really buff then you'd have access to the warrior ablities from the begining" she explained

I nodded and continued creating my character, I next worked on his background which had the choices of prepper, US Marine, swat officer, gun collector, sword collector, Warrior, Rune warrior, and Gangbanger. I chose US Marine the next screen asked me whether I was retired or active, I chose retired and it took me back to the previous screen and had me choose another background. I went with prepper then it took me to the alignment screen the choices were Ruthless, Chaotic, Neutral, and good. Because of my real life nature I chose ruthless, I then went on to the clothes, I gave him full black tactical gear with traditional samurai swords on his waist.

Then finally I named my character Vladimir, Mikoto chuckled at this I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and turned back begining the game, a few hours passed and I got twenty-five percent through the game before dying the first time. I decided to take a break and save my game, I stood up popping my back in four different places and sighed seeing Mikoto looking at me from the corner of my eye

"why you staring at me Mikoto" I asked without looking directly at her

I saw her blush slightly and look away saying "n-n-no reason"

Location:Atlanta, Georgia Time:9:36 A.M.  
Date:December 21, 2015

Mikoto's P.O.V.  
I walked down the hall from my room to my best friend Markus's room the guy has a huge crush on me for the past four years and he thinks I dont know about how he feels but I do, I was in just my black tank top and black panties planning on teasing Markus some, I got to his door as a smile came to my face I may be a lesbian but Markus is the only guy I've ever considered dating because he's the only one to ever be good to me without wanting to get in my pants. Really thinking about it now I guess it makes me bi-sexual, but Markus thinks I'm not interested in him as anything more than a friend but he's wrong. I reach my hand up and knock on the door lightly,

I waited a few seconds when a quiet "come in" sounded from the other side of the door, I twisted the door handle and opened the door walking in seeing my friend sitting on his bed, he's a pretty attractive guy, he has long black hair, pale skin, dark Green eyes, nice teeth, naturally long fangs, a toned muscular build from him working out with me, long muscular legs that make him stand at exactly six foot, he's sweet and kind, he's protective of those he cares for, he'd give his life for them if it came down to it.

He doesnt have many he cares for that care for him back, he has a few scars on his body from the times he has thrown himself in front of danger for me, one from when me and him were out clubbing and some asshole tried to mug us with a gun, Markus stepped in front of me when I refused to give the guy a necklace that was my mothers and the guy pulled the trigger the bullet missed his heart by inches, then he has a knife scar from a killer who broke into the house when it was just me and him at home while my brother was at work the guy tried killing me and Markus took the blade in his lower abdomen and then snapped the bastards neck.

He has more on his chest and arms and his legs as well as one of his face from when some thugs kidnapped me and he came to try and save me when he found out where I was but got captured and they tortured him in front of me for fun that was a night I wish I could forget but I know I never will.

((Flashback WARNING MAJOR TORTURE SCENE!))  
Location:Atlanta, Georgia Time:9:36 A.M.  
Date:four years ago

Mikoto's P.O.V.  
I couldnt believe it I had gotten kidnapped by some gangbanging thugs when they found out who I really was how they found out I dont know, I was sitting tied up in a room in some apartment in the middle of the city, the lead thug was keeping his men in check even though most of them wanted to rape, torture, and then kill me he kept them in line and focused on the money. I looked around at the men there was atleast twelve of them if I didnt have my hands bound in cuffs like mine then I would have killed them already.

A sudden noise in the idstance caught everyone including my atention it sounded like gunfire, it came again but closer it was gunfire, it kept getting closer but then stopped suddenly, everyone waited when the door opened and two thugs walked in dragging a man with them. "boss this Puto tried to get past us I think he was trying to save the girl he killed six of us three without even firing a shot" one spoke as I caught a glimpse of the mans face "Markus" my mind was screaming it was my best friend.

The boss shrugged "let the boys blow off some steam and let them torture him" the boss said his men laughing evilly.

The men tossed Markus onto the floor and he got to his feet as two came at him and started beating the hell out of him, before long Markus's face was bruised and bloodied the men dropped him and then another with a assortment of blades came forward and cut his shirt open and started cutting Markus's torso in different ways. I watched all this happen with tears in my eyes my friend one who I couldnt help but have fallen for was getting tortured to death right in front of me.

I felt a rage within me masking over my heartache at seeing this and in a burst of Adrenaline I broke through the wooden chair and in a flash was at Markus's side, I chopped the one who was cutting Markus on the back of the neck knocking him out, grabbing his blade and moving through killing the men one by one moving with the lethality of a assassin as I had been years ago, after all the men were dead I got to the one who had been torturing Markus.

I walked up too him and cut his dick off his balls following, he woke screaming in pain, I then proceeded to cut his fingernails off one by one, then cutting nerve endings that connected to motorfunctions in his legs paralysing him, he was trying to scream in pain but he lost his voice way before, I decided to just end his attempts and cut his tongue out, and I continued this for a while untill the man was begging for death which i granted by slashing his throat open.

I walked over to Markus seeing his bloodied torso and face the bastard had cut his chest badly, but he knew what he was doing since he didnt knick any arteries or anything important so Markus wasnt bleeding heavily he would be ok as long as he got medical attention soon, I kneeled down and grabbed him pulling his head into my lap not acknowladging his groan of pain I needed to hold him and know he was gonna be ok ((ends))

He was still as strong as ever though, from then on though he was getting martial arts training from my brother as well as marksmanship trianing and combat training from a few friends of his who are ex-military he had improved alot and he was stronger physically as well as mentally.

Then on his back is the worst one we were out at a resturant when a gas main blew and he grabbed me and shielded me from the flames his entire back is covered in burn scars even though the Explosion was a minor one it only set the resteraunt on fire but it still left him scarred for life but he says it was worth it since he saved her life. This man has saved my life more times than I can count.

"how you holding up Markus" I asked in concern

He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes started watering and he fell back onto his bed and began crying. I walked over to him climbing into the bed with him wrapping my arms around him, pulling his head into my shoulder letting him cry into it. He wrapped his arms around me and continued crying, soon his crys turned to slight shakes and I lifted his face to mine looking into his eyes which were red from him crying

"Markus she's not worth your tears she left an incredibly man" I told him truthfully

He sniffled and looked into my eyes "why do you stick by me and stay my friend when everyone else has abandoned me" he said but looked like he wanted to add something else but he didnt say anything but he just began crying again "because you deserve to be happy and if I can give you some happiness then thats what I'm gonna do" He shrugged his shoulders as best he could with my arms around him while he kept crying, I pulled his head to my shoulder again not saying anything just letting him cry into my shoulder knowing he just needs to cry and let it out.

I felt him shift his body like he was uncomfortable I lifted his head up and looked his face over he was blushing bright red, I knew why but I looked down at my body like I didn't and looked back up smirking, I moved my body closer to his pressing my breasts against his chest and spoke into his ear sultrly, "you know its kinda erotic us laying like this" and I licked his cheek then his eyes went wide and he flew back out of the bed with a fountain of blood flying over my shoulder and hitting the wall behind me.

I began laughing hysterically rolling on the bed, after laughing for awhile I wiped the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard and looked at him leaning against the wall he hit. He was looking at me with a small smile on his face as I glanced lower seeing his obivious hardon and looked back up at him "see thats what I like seeing on your face a smile" I told him as I looked down again and added

"I'll go and let you take care of your problem" I said as I got up walking to the door swaying my barely covered ass knowing full well Markus was looking, and walked out closing the door behind me, I lingered and heard the door lock, I smirked as I walked back down the hall to my room closing the door and locking it. I walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of black and red panties and a matching bra setting them on my bed, I walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and stripping down sliding my panties down my toned legs, lifting my shirt over my head letting my large DD breasts bounce free, I stepped in the shower leaning my head back into the shower spray soaking my hair, reaching over grabbing my shampoo squirting some in my hand and lathering my hair in it thoroughly.

I started rinsing my hair I grabbed the wash cloth and put some of my bodywash on it rubbing the cloth together and I begin washing my body thourghly. I looked down at my legs deciding to leave shaving them for my next shower, same for my pubic hair, I stepped out and grabbed my towel drying off some, wrapping my towel around my body grabbing a hair towel drying my hair some wrapping my hair in it. I walked out and dropped my towel grabbing my bra and panties, slipping my panties up my long legs and over my butt, then slipiing my bra on sliding it up my arms and reaching around behind my back hooking it together.

I Walked over to my closet pulling my Black Rock Shooter shirt out and my black jeans setting them on my bed and sat down at my nightstand looking into my mirrior and started my custom made hair dryer and began drying my hair, after that was done I brushed it out and smiled knowing Markus would enjoy my outfit along with my hair even if I didnt do anything too it he was so nice. I smiled to myself and gave a small chuckle "if only he wasnt so oblivious" I say under my breath and got up and walked over pulling my jeans on my shirt following suit as I grabbed my Black butler volume that I was on while I re-read the series and walked down stairs and into the kitchen seeing my brother kenshi.

"Hey bro" he nods at me and continues breakfast and I sit down and begin reading "you need to tell him sis" I hear my brother say and glance at him seeing he isnt looking at me I sigh knowing what he was talking about "I dont know how bro he is the first guy to treat me right we both know that is new to me" he nods and turns to me giving a small smile "my sister in love with a guy a younger one too" he says with a small quiet chuckle as I sigh.

"Bro its not funny I dont know how to tell him he is so sweet but I-" I hear the door to Markus's bedroom close and Kenshi goes back to cooking as I go back to reading acting as if nothing had happened as Markus walks in and greats my brother and sits next to me and looks directly at the tv I smile and reach over flicking him on the nose without looking up from my manga blanking my face

"you get such a blank look on your face when you watch TV even if its just the news" I say looking up at him "its creepy" I add with a small smile

"I guess what can I say I like watching TV no matter whats on" he says with his passive, sad, happyish I looked at him and saw his look change to what its been the one of depression and I wanted to do more to comfort him but there were two reasons why I didnt do anything but give him a reassuring smile 1. my brother was right I need to tell Markus how I feel but I didnt think markus would feel the same 2. Markus would probably stop me, I saw him return the smile and looked over his shoulder seeing my brother had finished breakfast I looked back to my book, "I have to go into work breakfast is on the stove I'll be back later sister" I heard him say to me I raised a hand and waved to him without looking up from my Manga book, "Take care of my sister" I heard him say to Markus and saw him nod to the man out of the corner of my eye.

I watched as Markus got up getting me and him breakfast his back to me as I looked to the back of his neck to me and I saw the edge of his scars on his back from when he shielded me from a gas explosion in the resteraunt.

I was broken out of my thoughts as he set me a plate down in front of me and got his and sat back down and we both started eating. "so since my brothers out I had something to ask you" she said as he listened I hesitated briefly wanting to ask him if he wanted to go on a date with me tonight "do you want to do something to take your mind off Elizebeth" I asked instead and mentally smacked myself for chickening out looking away from him and bookmarking my place in my book as i looked back at him his dark eyes luring me in again as I kept my look as normal as possible he had such beautiful dark green eyes, they were almost black they were so dark.

He raised his eyebrow and I thought he was gonna decline me but I waited his answer patiently, he took about a minute or two but he turned back "yeah what'd you have in mind" he asked, I smirked and grabbed his arm and drug him upstairs and to my room, I decided to show him what was supposed to be for Christmas but it needed to be tested and concidering the circumstances I would show him. I sat him down in front of my computer and sat down next to him and hit the power, I saw his look from the corner of my eyes and looked at him and gave him my be patient and wait look, when the computer started up fully I clicked on the file for the game I made for him, its still in beta phases but it is done enough that he can check it out and try it and find bugs and such for me.

"I thought you said this file wasnt supposed to be seen by me ever" I heard him ask

"yeah I did and you are getting ready to see why" I replied as the file finished and the start up began and Markus turned to me and looked at me curiously, I gave him a smile and he looked back at the game and I watched his face seeing his look change to one of recognition to shock as the title screen came up and he looked me "you created the game I told you about" he said as his eyes began watering I nodded.

I reach down under the desk and grab the controller it was a blend between a glove with a world of warcraft control keyboard on the palm so the fingers could press them easily and then half a xbox 360 controller for shooting ease for console gamers it was supposed to be a design for me and him to get permission to seel copies of the game and the controller but for now it was for me and him and thats it so at this point it is just for fun "the controller to play the game" I said handing it too him.

He took it his jaw open slightly "you made this for me" he asked I nodded in response, he just sat and admired the controller for a bit with a smile on his face. He finally hit the A button and the game started going through the basic story finally arriving at the character creation screen,

He looked at me with a slight smile "you made my entire game in great detail for me why" he asked me, "It was supposed to be for christmas but I figured I would give it too you early" I answered ignoring the irony in my double meaning to my words and i indicated for him to continue.

He began creating his character making him look like his real self but with more of ex-military look and adding a intricate tribal tattoo and a icon on the glove light up, I smiled know what he was about to say "you it to where the tribal tattoos are connected to the rune warrior class not just the runic tats" he stated.

"that I did I also made it where you can use other character class abilities based on your character so if you had made your character really buff you'd have access to the warrior abilities from the beginning rather then later" I explained

He nodded and continued creatong his character giving him a retired Marine background with a prepper secondary background, he gave him a ruthless alignment and gave him modern assassin/samurai gear, he named him Vladimir.

I chuckled at the name he alays liked russian names he looked at me and raised a eyebrow but I said nothing as his dark eyes drew me in again but it was brief as he looked back at the screen. He began the game and got about twenty five percent through before dying for the first time he saved his game and stood up stretching his back cracking his back in his back in four different places, my eye were drawn to his muscled chest straining against his tight shirt.

"why are you staring at me Mikoto" I heard him ask breaking me out of my thoughts as I felt my cheeks heat up "n-n-no reason" I stuttered like a idiot at being caught.

He chuckled "you are cute when you blush and stutter" he said as I tackled him to the ground pinning him to the ground with me on top of him as I blush even darker "I am not" I say right in his face as he is the one blushing now as he squirms in my grip "ummm Mikoto" was all he said.

I look down and smirk through my blush "whats wrong not liking a woman on your lap" I said teasingly grinding my hips into his making him squirm again his nose dripping blood as he looks at me blushing darker, my blush by now had completely disappeared with my teasing of him.

"No umm I uhhh" he adverts his eyes "I like it but I dont want anything we'll regret happening" he says solemly, I sighed and got off him "stupid stupid stupid why would he want me he still thinks I am a full-on lesbian" I think to myself a little down because I cant seem to tell him the truth, but playing it off as I was going by what he said "sorry" I say with a small smile acting like I was fine.

"no need to apoloigize I just dont want anything to happen that is regretted later" he says quietly his face showing his normal face, I looked at him, his eyes saying something completely different from what his face says but I dont push it since he is in such a fragile state he always had haywire emotions when it came to talking about things.

I nod and sit back down "so what now since you're taking a break from the game" I ask looking at him as he looks at the ceiling laying on the floor.

((and done so what did you think good, decent, awsome maybe. I know there are probably alot of grammar, puncuation, and spelling mistakes but I did my best even as bad with those as I am I still try my best now as I said at the beginning I will ignore any hate mail I dont deal with haters so if you have nothing nice, helpful, or neutral((for example "it was ok but I cant get past the mistakes maybe next chapter try checking them better" that I will be fine with on the neutral front)) there's the door and may it hit you on the way out.))

((I will not deal with haters so beware you hate mail it you wont get any fuel to keep going on and on and on like all haters do because you morons are the halfassed evolution of trolls under bridges you hating trolling dickheads! Those who have helpful, neutral or nice comments I will be very nice and civil like I usually am I just dont deal with children who have no lives and nothing to do but to fuck with other people for no reason at all))

((News:I am gonna be making a preview section of my collection so I can put up previews of future stories and those who like my work can check them out and get a sneak peak at upcoming stuff as well as a character bio section for the ones I have already and the backstories I have already are gonna be less than what I have because they reviel more than I want and will update them as often as I can, oh and I am thinking of doing a suggestion thing as well and doing weekly suggestion stories from the comments so if you like my work check that out when its up as well))

((Character Quote: "Darkness is true power it keeps those who wield it protected and strong" Markus Alzack((Faceless Legion Juggernaut)) 


End file.
